Oh!
by IcedUnicorn
Summary: "- Sakura, eu juro! Eu não estava me agarrando com o Naruto...bom, na verdade eu estava, mas tenho uma ótima explicação para isso!" "–Morra Uchiha!" ० SasuSaku ० UA ० SNSD/k-pop inspired


_**x **_Naruto não me pertence

_**x **_Obrigada à minha beta

_**x **_Reviews?

_**x** __POV _significa "ponto de vista" (_point of view_)

_**

* * *

**_

Oh!

**Sasuke's POV**

Aquela foi uma péssima idéia e, assim como a maioria das péssimas idéias, saiu da boca do Kakashi, meu antigo treinador.

"É um bom modo de vocês ganharem músculos", disse ele. Não sei se ganhei músculos, mas sei que ganhei um belo olho roxo e algumas costelas quebradas.

O pior de tudo era que minha namorada terminou nossa relação e ainda espalhou o boato de que sou gay! Eu, Sasuke Uchiha, estou sendo chamado de gay pela cidade toda.

Na verdade, neste momento eu estou sendo chamado de gay pelo mundo todo já que a Sakura espalhou isso pelo facebook, twitter e todas essas redes sociais.

Ela postou até fotos, FOTOS! E ela perguntou se eu autorizava a utilização da minha imagem publicamente? Ah, eu garanto que não.

Alguém lá na Suíça deve estar apontando para a minha foto e me chamando de gay. Eu devo ter virado um símbolo sexual entre os gays. Sabe como é, nada contra gays mas...eu não sou um deles!

**ooooooooooXxXoooooooooo**

**Um dia antes, no Centro Esportivo de Konoha**

-Sakura, me explica de novo a razão de estarmos aqui, por favor. Esse fedor de suor está me matando.

-Ino, você só sabe ver o lado ruim das coisas? Ignore o suor e aprecie os belos corpos musculosos dos esportistas ao nosso redor.

As garotas caminhavam lado a lado pelos corredores do mais moderno centro de esportes da cidade. Os melhores atletas e futuros medalhistas olímpicos estavam ali.

-Eu nem sabia que o Sasuke praticava esportes. Quero dizer, aquele negócio com a espada que ele pratica três vezes por semana não pode realmente ser considerado um esporte, pode? – perguntou a loira, tapando o nariz com os dedos.

-Isso está vindo da boca de alguém que acha que dançar k-pop* é um esporte? Sério, vou ignorar o que você acabou de dizer. – respondeu a outra, apreciando as pernas dos homens que jogavam tênis em uma das quadras.

-Sakura, onde mesmo que você combinou de encontrar o Sasuke? O cheiro está ficando insuportável. Minhas narinas são ultra-sensíveis, você sabe.

-Claro, afinal suas narinas são grandes como as de uma porca. – falou a rosada, arrancando um olhar de ódio da amiga – Já estamos chegando. É aqui nesse ginásio e...

A conversa foi interrompida por uma série de gemidos vindos do lugar de encontro, fazendo com que ambas parassem diante da entrada do local.

-Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Ah!

-Certo. Ou seu namorado está se esforçando muito em algum esporte aí dentro, ou está cantando aquela música "Oh!" das garotas do SNSD** – afirmou Ino.

-É claro que é a primeira opção, o Sasuke não gosta de música coreana. – respondeu Sakura – Vamos entrar!

Suspirou e entrou, seguida de perto pela amiga loira. E logo o que elas viram lá dentro fez com que ambas prendessem a respiração.

-Sakura. Acho que não é nenhuma das opções.

**ooooooooooXxXoooooooooo**

**Sakura's POV**

Eu não acredito que ele fez isso! Já seria bastante ruim me trair com uma garota, mas não. Ele tinha que ser diferente da maioria dos cafajestes existentes por aí e me trair com um homem. Um homem! E ainda por cima meu melhor amigo. Que também é o melhor amigo dele. E que também tem uma namorada.

Hum, aquelas noites de pôquer só para garotos na casa dele explicam muita coisa agora. O pôquer era apenas uma desculpa para encobrir a orgia que acontecia nos domínios da família Uchiha.

Mas, pensando bem, quando o conheci ele absolutamente não era gay. Quero dizer, tenho certeza de que ele não teria feito 'aquilo' tantas vezes e tão bem comigo se ele realmente gostasse de homens desde o princípio.

Então, isso só pode significar uma coisa... Ai meu Deus, eu fiz com que Sasuke Uchiha se tornasse gay!

...

Minhas técnicas sexuais são ruins a esse ponto?

Bom, isso não importa. Eu tenho fotos para comprovar como ele foi um idiota comigo. E não tenho medo de usá-las, há! Eu posso ter feito ele se tornar gay, mas quem vai sair mais humilhado dessa história será ele!

**oooooooooooXxXoooooooooo**

**Enquanto isso, em um país qualquer do globo terrestre**

-Há! Sdgdhnvmooeppa! Hahaha! Ppoensm mc oer etatatarsdnffdhvm kkkkl dodf aqear ttnnznt! – disse o homem de bigode, apontando para a tela do computador.

Traduzindo para nossa língua:

-Há! Olha essas fotos! Hahaha! Um branquelo com cabelo de galinha e um loiro com seis riscos no rosto praticando sexo selvagem!

**ooooooooooXxXoooooooooo**

**Um dia antes, no Centro Esportivo de Konoha **

Uma cena um tanto estranha presenciada por toda a equipe de natação da cidade: um garoto vestindo uniforme de futebol americano corria atrás de uma garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa em volta da piscina.

- Sakura, eu juro! Eu não estava me agarrando com o Naruto...Bom, na verdade eu estava, mas tenho uma ótima explicação para isso!

-Morra Uchiha! – berrava a garota furiosamente, jogando seus sapatos em cima do moreno.

-Ai, isso dói! – respondia o garoto, protegendo sua cabeça com as mãos – Vamos conversar, espere um pouco.

-Vai conversar com o Naruto! Vocês são muito íntimos pelo que eu vi!

-UUUUUUUUUUUH! – berraram os nadadores em coro.

-Calem a boca que a conversa não chegou ao aquário! – irritou-se Sasuke.

-Deixe os nadadores em paz, Sasuke! A culpa de tudo é sua, toda sua!

-Mas Sakura, eu já disse, nós só estávamos treinando futebol americano!

-Ok. Então prove! – desafiou a rosada.

**ooooooooooXxXoooooooooo**

**Dois dias depois, na casa do Sasuke**

-Você está vendo? Essa é a final da liga de futebol americano! Olha ali, como um jogador agarra o outro! – articulava Sasuke, apontando para a televisão.

-Ok. Duas opções: ou você está falando a verdade e estava apenas treinando esse esporte com o Naruto, ou você ainda está mentindo e todos esses jogadores que vejo na sua televisão são gays! – respondeu Sakura, ainda emburrada.

-Sério Sakura, se a Hinata ainda acredita no Naruto depois das fotos que você espalhou pela internet, não entendo o motivo pelo qual você não acredita em mim.

-Simples: era você quem estava por cima.

-Isso não é um argumento válido!

-Vamos fazer um trato então: eu te perdôo se você se apresentar comigo e com a Ino no festival de talentos da cidade! Nós iremos cantar e dançar uma música pop coreana. – falou a garota.

-Droga, você sabe como eu detesto esse tipo de música! E sou péssimo cantor e dançarino. – resmungou o moreno.

-Não se preocupe, a gente coloca você atrás e ninguém verá você estragando nossa coreografia. Quanto à parte do canto...bom, pelo que eu vi e ouvi lá no centro esportivo, você já consegue cantar a parte do "oh oh oh oh" perfeitamente. É pegar ou largar.

Sasuke acabou por aceitar as condições da namorada e, após apertarem as mãos selando o acordo, ambos subiram as escadas até o quarto dele para treinarem juntos, na cama, as habilidades vocais e corporais.

**ooooooooooXxXoooooooooo**

**Enquanto isso, no Centro Esportivo de Konoha**

-Neji, Shikamaru...vocês estão aqui esperando suas namoradas? O que vocês acham de treinarem futebol americano ali no ginásio enquanto isso? É um bom modo de vocês ganharem músculos!

-Ótima idéia Kakashi! – responderam os dois em uníssono.

_"**...Dance dance dance 'till we run this town.**_

_**Oppa oppa I'll be I'll be down down down down!"**_

_FIM~_

***k-pop – **música pop coreana.

****SNSD – **famoso grupo de k-pop.

* * *

Ok, acho que essa é a fanfiction mais sem noção que eu já escrevi...mas espero que vocês gostem mesmo assim! Eu comecei a escrevê-la no ano passado, quando comecei a gostar de k-pop, mas só finalizei agora por pura preguiça.

A fanfic foi baseada na música e no clipe de "Oh!" das meninas do SNSD (também conhecidas como GIRLS' GENERATION). Para quem não conhece, recomendo que procurem o vídeo no youtube. Vocês vão entender tudo melhor depois de assistirem.

O trechinho no final é parte da música.

Ah, e antes que alguém pense algo ruim: não, nada contra gays! Eu até mesmo adoro SasuNaru, mas essa fic é SasuSaku.

Bom, isso é tudo!

Beijos e bom final de férias/início de aulas para todos!

LEU? GOSTOU? QUE TAL DEIXAR UMA REVIEW?

**_xxxxxxxxxx_**

Invasão da betaaaa o/ Então gente, amei a fic e mais ainda betá-la –p Então deixem reviews e façam uma autora feliz, contente e saltitante \o/

bjornes :3


End file.
